The Eyes
by iZZY.is.Lost
Summary: Imagine you have powers that you didn't know about until you found yourself in a world where you are forever stuck with people with the exact same powers!  Well, For Sam, Danny, Lavender, and Jack, This is their reality!


_**_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Danny Phantom, nor any of its characters. **_**_

_**_**So here goes the idea of my new and first story... [**_..The Eyes..]**_

"It is told that long ago, before the language of English emerged to the world, a culture of people in richly made robes tied by worn rope traveled the mountains of Mont Blanc in Italy, north of Europe. They called themselves the "Chercheurs De la Vérité", which meant, the seekers of truth.

Though they traveled as one, They were multiplied into groups. Groups of four, and the strongest powered one in each group, resorted into leader of the group. Any people that challenged the leader, and lost, would be forced to be the group slave. every time a new slave was picked, the chain moved up. There was one elder, who was the wisest and therefor the second most valuable member, the leader who obviously was the first, the spouse of the leader who was third, and then 'peasants.' the groups weren't many. Twelve people in a group at once, at most.

What was most valuable was what the leader held, which was considered "pricelessly valuable". Each group leader held a stone. A stone of their eye colour. The stone glimmered in the sunlight, and glowed in the night.

There were four colours of eye and stone, and with each colour, came a power. The green eyed people, otherwise known as the sightseers. They could see what would be yet to happen, what has happened, and what was happening to a loved one who might have been far away.

The blue eyed people, wisely circulated as being the transformers. They could shape shift any part of their body to whatever they wished.

The violet eyed people, who called themselves the doppelgangers, had the power to duplicate themselves and any part of them.

And the rainbowed eye people, who were known as the invisible screamers, could become invisible, and scream a scream so loud, it could knock down a brick wall if it wanted to.

Also, there might be a highly rare group which goes above all, but didn't have a stone, the red eyed group who went by the hawks, who could control time. They were not counted as the culture through tales, for they were even less. 2 people per 3 generations, causing them to be terribly old when 'regenerating'

But every superhero, comes with a weakness. The sightseers were blind otherwise of their sightseeing abilities, the blue eyed people could not know their own form, for they do not have one, but had to take on the form of their parent of choice, The violet eyed persons strength, was cut up into equal amounts of muscle, making it weaker each replica, and the rainbow eyed could not speak, and the only hint of their voices could rip your eardrum apart, but wouldn't even affect theirs. Though the red eyed people, do not have a weakness known to man. These weaknesses had to be stored in secret capsules, or stones, per say, to keep the secrets from being heard, or told. That is why the stones were needed.

Each first leader of the culture had to travel up to the peek of Mont Blanc to uptain the stones and store the secrets. And now, the stones are kept in necklaces, which are held onto each leader of the next generation. A woman must bear a child at seventeen, and only seventeen or she would have been banned and killed if seen again.

But as the years passed on, they had to keep their secrets from being found out, so they scrambled across the globe, only to come back every sixteen years to stay for a year. They hold the ceremony even today, as it's told, as the sixteen year old child had to come."

Samantha Manson huffed as she imagined not being a silent, weird eyed, freak. She lay down her book called "Mythical Legends of Which Are unfound". Rubbing her tired eyes, she stepped on the floor of her room which was covered by a furry, dirty carpet that used to be a shade of snow white and peeked under her bed, after getting on her hands and knees. The girl frowned slightly as she saw the lump of an object in the floor, but she took the item out, anyway.  
><em><span>'Maybe I will make some friends?<span>_' Sam thought to reassure herself, but to her dismay it only helped a quarter of a mouse bite. She dusted off the black object which was revealed to be a suitcase and opened it, laying it down on her bed. Samantha walked over to her dresser and got a few more black-plaid skirts, and a couple delicates, and put each in the over sized suitcase neatly.

She also snuck in her iPod and battery powered charger. Just to be safe, she also Put in her copy of "Mythical Legends of Which Are Unfound" book at the very top, and slapped the black case closed. She clicked the lockers closed, as she would call them, and look at her red, violet, blue, and green eyes in the mirror. She began to wonder why she was even born. She picked up a brush and comb a piece of her short black hair from the back into a pig's tail type thing, and begins to smile a slight bit at life.

'_Wouldn't it be cool if the myth was a real life phenomenon, and I was one of the invisible screamers? Or something like that...'_ She wondered as she heard small scratches and a _meow _on her door. Sam opens the door and is welcomed by her chocolate coloured cat, Tuck. Tuck jumped onto Sam's lap as she sat down and Sam hugged the furry feline. _'Don't worry, Tuckie, I'll only be gone a year!" _. Sam pretended she was talking to her cat and hums a lulu bye. Soon enough, Tuck jumped off Sammie's lap after stretching. Sam sighs and looks out the midnight sky though her window. She lay on her bed beside her black suitcase and fell asleep, dreaming a dream of Tuck. The cat turns into a teenaged boy and starts reading lines from '_The Labyrinth' o_ut loud. His voice, yet soothing, had a high type of annoying to it.

I yelped forwards as I woke up from my dream, and smell ginger, peppermint, and fire. I ruffle my hand through 'my' short black hair to try to see if it's still me. I get up from the bunk bed and knock on My roommate's bunk. Dash mumbles then throws himself on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much you've been mumbling some rubbish name, Fentonio?" Dash pushes me. Roll my eyes, I wash up to greet some of the early birds. This reunion only happens every 16 years for a year, you know.

When I wake up, I'm not in my dark room, but in a red painted jet! There's only one jet I know of, And it's my parents. I wanna scream, but I can't. only air escapes. I try to scream again after they walk in on me and the most amazing thing happened. My parents almost flew into the wall, covering their ears for an odd reason, the exit door broke open, and I manage to grab a parachute labelled "**SAM"** before being virtually sucked out of the plane. I put the pack on and pull the string. Where I was headed, was a mystery...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;; Hey, did you like it? this was just a story I made up with the DP characters in it. I would REALLY like reviews~ :)**


End file.
